Heroes
by nokoha
Summary: It started out with a wish, a wish to become like those before me, to be a hero. I didn't plan on meeting him, he wasn't like anyone else I'd ever met. Their goals weren't the average goals of my enemies. As time went on I learned that while I saw in shades of gray. Others saw the world in black or white. Maybe that's why I fell because I wanted to show him my world, and see his.


So for those of you who know me or have read something previously by me; I've never done a Pokémon fic. Ever. So this is my first time doing one and because I'm a little too lazy at the moment, I'll be starting this off without a beta reader. _Anyway_ this is a FerrisWheelShipping fic, why? Because I ship ToukoxN _hardcore_. I am a total N fangirl and will continue to be. So without further ado we'll start off with the prologue and I'll be posting up chapter one a little later today or maybe sometime this week? Sorry if this is kind of suckish and if you find Touko to be OOC (which I don't get how you can) you'll have to deal with it, I'm sorry. Also you'll find the ages of the characters a bit weird for pokémon chronological order. I'll explain here with the English names.

Ash and Misty are married, Leaf and Gary are married. The child of Ash and Misty married the child of Leaf and Gary. The product of the two children was Touko.  
Professor Oak has passed away so Gary is the new Professor Oak. Ash has become the champion of many regions but has now retired and lives on his pokémon reserve. Also, the **Trainer's Association**, I'm not really sure if that is actually real or not but I just made that up. It's just this association that is just the trainer's version of the Pokémon Union (aka, the ranger people). Ash is the head of that and the other main characters (May, Drew, Brock, etc) are pretty high ranking officials as well. Okay, that was a long author's note and I'm sorry if I was rude. But here is the prologue and I hope you enjoy the story and please review.

**I do not own Pokémon, the anime or the games. I do not own Touko or N, or any other characters. I do own the plot though and I would be grateful if no one stole it. Thank you.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Look," Grandpa stopped in front of a patch of daisies and raised his hand so that a Butterfree could nuzzle it. I watched curiously as a smile came over Grandpa's face. Today was just a week _exactly_, from my eighth birthday, which I'd be spending in Kanto with all my grandparents. We were walking on his reserve right outside of Pallet Town next to where Grandpa Oak (called Prof. Oak by the trainers that stopped by) lived in his lab.

"Grandpa?" I said confused. He looked at me lovingly before taking me up in his arms; I was small for my age so I fit perfectly in them. I looked at my Grandpa, his salt and pepper hair and his brown almost black eyes.

"This is Butterfree, my first ever captured pokémon," he told me. A gasp escaped my mouth as I looked at the pokémon.

"Didn't you release it so it could be with its Butterfree princess though?"

He nodded a smile forming on his face before he pointed to a group of Butterfree a little ways off.

"That's them, the Butterfree princess and their children. See around the time I retired, it was all very sudden but Butterfree came back. After that I created this reserve with the help of those I met on my adventures and slowly all my pokémon managed to find me here.

I gasped again, "Really? Were you happy?"

"Yep, because all of them are my friends and I love them. See I traveled to all of those regions because I wanted to meet all sorts of pokémon and their trainers and battle with them. Battling…there's nothing like it; it's a connection between pokémon and humans. Be sure to remember that Touko. They are your friends; your family so make sure to respect and love them."

I nodded eagerly, "See Grandpa this is why those legendary pokémon chose you as a hero. You're like those princes, a hero with a heart of gold. I mean you're famous and you've saved the world so many times!"

Grandpa chuckled, "Thanks little elite! But I've made my mistakes too."

"ASH!"

We both turned our heads to see my grandma up on the hill that the house stood on. Grandpa put me down and started to walk towards her; I hurried behind him.

"Coming Misty!"

He turned back to me just before we reached the door, "Remember Touko, pokémon—."

"Are my friends, they have feelings and they are to be respected. I know Grandpa, you've only made me promise to treat them right how many times," I said as we were entering the house, well when I was entering at least.

"That's right!" Grandpa Oak smiled.

"Course it is right! It's our mantra as the Trainers Association isn't it?" Grandma Leaf smiled. They all laughed and started to talk about pokémon more. I smiled as I looked at them and then looked at the many badges and plaques above the fire place along with many awards and some newspaper articles. I stopped at a picture of all the people and pokémon that my grandpa had met; all of them were just glowing with something I couldn't recognize in the picture. But it made my heart swell with a certain excitement nonetheless. _Heroes,_ I thought, _that's what they were and are_.


End file.
